


why eric cartman is a shit boyfriend

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: South Park
Genre: Dick Jokes, F/M, Farting, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Pegging, cartman is a shithead, peeing, pinecones up the ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: this is why Kyman can never ever happen





	why eric cartman is a shit boyfriend

"DRINK MAH PEE!" Cartman yelled. Kyle kicked his bad boyfriend in the face and slapped him with a giant lead pipe the size of a tree.

"FUCK YOU FATASS I'M GONNA LITERALLY KILL YOU!"

"Khaaal it means ah luv u we're gay together" said the fatass as he farted on Kyle's head. Kyle shoved a pinecone up Cartman's ass.

"MY NAME IS NOT KHAAAAL!" ever since they started dating he'd been yelling a lot in all caps. Just then Stan walked by.

"Kyle break up with fatass I love you."

"Really? Cool, I thought you were still with Wendy."

"She dumped me for Bebe," said Stan. He and Kyle made out, while Cartman screamed and whined.

"BUTG KHAAAAAL I LOVE YOU!!!!!"

"SHUT UP, TURD!" Shelly yelled, grabbing Cartman and fucking him with a giant strap-on. Cartman screamed rape but actually liked it cause he secretly enjoyed things going up his ass.


End file.
